It Was
by nolongerwriting-x
Summary: Songfic. She remembers how they met, how much she misses him. JeffxOC. Oneshot.


**This is just a little oneshot/songfic I thought of on a long car trip, lol.  
Please enjoy, read and review.**

**The song is 'It Was' by Chely Wright.  
I own nothing.**

* * *

_I guess we guess our way through life,_

_How many times do we really know for sure?_

_I was just hoping for the best._

She flicked the TV on and immediately tears sprung to her eyes. The show was one she watched every week, the show **he **was on. Grabbing a tissue to dab her eyes with, she sat back on the couch and watched. She could remember the first time she'd actually met him; she was in the front row at one of the shows. He'd hi-fived a few people on his way down the ramp and she had been one of them.

_Then I woke up in these lovin' arms of yours,_

_What I felt was unmistakable,_

_When I fell for you._

She could still remember his hand on hers; the moment he'd looked into her eyes. In that instant, she'd fallen completely in love. Not the typical 'I love you because you're a celebrity' love but a real love. He became like an addiction, she looked him up on the internet and had a collection of pictures of him. She'd never forget that show.

_It was real...It was magic,_

_It was calm...It was savage._

That very night, they'd bumped into each other at a night club. They danced for a while before leaving each other. When a slow song came on, he'd asked her if she wanted to dance. She did, and vowed to download that song as soon as she could get home. She found it and had it playing non-stop for a few weeks in her small flat.

_It was cool as a breeze,_

_It was never enough,_

_It was warm to the touch,_

_It was always too much._

He had to leave, his show was off to other parts of the country the next day but she gave him her number and said to call. Much to her surprise, he called her the very next night. They chatted for near on two hours before he'd had to go.

He got into the habit of calling her nightly and she sent him an e-mail almost religiously every morning.

_It did all the things love does,_

_That's how I knew._

_It was…_

He would be away for weeks at a time and she'd miss him like crazy. Like just now, watching his show she'd begun crying. She couldn't help it; she was reminded of him so often. Their song played on the radio and in pubs and clubs. He was on TV twice a week and as much as it hurt, how much she missed him, she always watched.

_Who thought that I could laugh so loud,_

_Then turn around and cry so many tears,_

_I used to have so many doubts,_

_But one by one you made them disappear._

_What I found was unbelievable,_

_But I believe it's true._

Every time he was on, she held her breath. The things he did! She was sure he'd end up in hospital- or worse! - every week.

He pulled through though and called her after every show. They'd gotten into a routine. She yelled at him for being so careless and he apologised, saying he'd be more careful the next week and that he loved her.

_It was real...It was magic,  
__  
It was cool as a breeze,_

_It was calm...It was savage,_

_It was warm to the touch._

'I love you.' The first time he'd said that to her was at a restaurant. He'd known her for three months then, and had been dating her for one and a half. He'd taken her hand from across the table and smiled, looked into her eyes and said those three words. Three words she'd never forget.

_It was never enough,_

_It was always too much,_

_It did all the things love does,_

_That's how I knew,_

_It was…_

She turned off the television and climbed off the couch, flicking on the kettle. She threw her tissue in the bin and grabbed a mug from the cupboard, making herself a hot cup of coffee.

She sat on a stool at the bench in the kitchen, lost in thought.

_You asked what I felt when you walked through the door,_

_Was it fear?_

_Was it clear?_

_It was all that and more._

He smiled and waved at the camera as the flash went off. Grabbing her hand and stuffing the camera into the bag, he lifted her up and sat on top of the water-slide. He set her down on his lap and pushed off. Squealing, she grabbed his strong arms as he gripped her around the waist. They hit the bottom with a splash and laughed, messing around in the water.

He pushed her under for a second and she swam between his legs, coming up behind him and jumping quickly onto his back before he had a chance to stop her.

_It was real...It was magic,  
__  
It was cool as a breeze,_

The doorbell rang, snapping her out of her thoughts. Sighing, she drained what was left of her now-cold coffee and placed the empty porcelain mug in the sink, letting a little water run into it so that it could soak. She walked slowly through the white-walled hall and to the front door.

_It was calm...It was savage,_

_It was warm to the touch,_

_It was never enough,_

_It was always too much,_

_It did all the things love does._

She turned the handle, letting the door swing inside and gasped at who was standing there.

_That's how I knew,_

_It was…_

He smiled at her, his bright green eyes lighting up seeing her standing in the doorway, in just tracksuit pants and a tee.  
She smiled back, jumping up into his arms. His hair had been recently dyed several shades of blue, as opposed to the usual green and purple or pink and red.

"Hey you!" He said happily, hugging her tightly. "I missed you so much! You wanna come with me on our next tour?"

"Really? I'd love to!" She hugged him back. "I missed you too… I hate it when you leave; it feels like I'm losing you every time you go."

_That's how I knew,_

"Babe, you'll never lose me. I promise." Jeff motioned to the gold band on her finger. "Never."

_It was..._


End file.
